Plight of the Lost and Damned
by kitty-fma-scc-n
Summary: What if Naruto was not the jinchuriki, but Sasuke was. And during the Kyubi's attack Naruto was stolen shortly after birth and marked as dead. Minato is alive and continue to look for Naruto. Who stole Naruto? For what reason? What about Sasuke family? Are they alive, will they accept Sasuke as the jinchuriki?
1. Losing and Cursing

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Losing and Cursing**_

Somewhere in a place which name ought not to be mention, two celestial being were arguing over what to do with certain blonde baby

"Nibryio why did you steal a baby? How are you going to explain this to Kami?"

"There is no need for Her to know, and you won't tell her anything either"

"Anyways, what are you up to?"

"He will grow to be a weapon. I'll train him myself; I can sense power in him. I may give him _that_ as well..."

"_That!?_ Are you insane, he is just a baby, his body won't resist it!"

"He will. As I said he holds a great power, it is just waiting to be awaken"

* * *

"We already check that zone twice, Hokage-sama, not even a trace of them was found"

This was an Anbu reporting to Namikaze Minato, fourth Hokage of Konoha, the progress on the mission his team have been entrusted: finding Naruto, Minato's son, who was stolen shortly after birth.

Naruto had already been marked as dead, but Minato being his father and the hokage had order an Anbu group to continue with the search. Every time he saw the group returns empty-handed his hope would shiver; but he had this feeling Naruto was alive, that's why he would continue to send them.

Being Hokage was sure a hard thing. Aside from his only son being lost, he had a village to take care of. The recent attack of the Kyubi had destroyed part of the village and left lots of deaths.

Fortunately he had managed to seal the Kyubi in a kid, an Uchiha kid. He was sure Sasuke, that's the kid name, would grow to control the Kyubi completely.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just background.

The idea is not mine, I'm just putting the dialogue xD

I really appreciate reviews, since they push me to write. So please review and favorite if you like! ^.^


	2. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: **I'm here and Naruto is from there, so it is not mine xD

* * *

_**Growing Up**_

The Uchiha compound, the place our Kyubi boy, Sasuke, is growing up.

Sasuke's early years were rather lonely: the Hokage would pass by and make sure he was treated the proper way, although the fear that the family held towards Sasuke was something he couldn't change.

And it was because of that fear that it was lonely, as a baby he couldn't understand that much but time had passed, and the feeling of being feared and the desire his family had to stay as far away as they could, grow bigger.

With time he also figured out that it was about him that someone will whisper something like:

"He is _that boy_" and someone else would say: "Shh~ we're not supposed to talk about _that_"

And the look on the villagers' eyes was something else. They'll see him as if he was the reason for all of their problems.

Minato would try to calm him saying things like:

"They are just stuck in the past"

"But why do they blame me over the past?" Sasuke would ask

"That's something you wouldn't understand right now" would be Minato's answer

That kind of talks would leave Sasuke just worse than before. Because the villagers were blaming him for a past he didn't have any idea.

* * *

Minato on the other hand, was worried to no end. His son, Naruto, was still missing and he had to leave that aside unwillingly because he had a village to protect. And his wife, oh poor Kushina, would still cry for Naruto all nights.

The hope of finding him someday was there, but it was just a spark. Years had already passed without a trace of him, without even a clue of his location.

As Hokage he will remember the teams assigned for a long distanced mission to look for him. But they will always, always return empty-handed. With time he had stopped, no because hope was gone, but because he couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

Growing up like an animal ain't something too hard; that is if you've been left to survive on your instincts. You learn from mistakes and having a voice that'll guide you smooth it.

Nibryio was that voice for Naruto. Since Naruto was still a baby Nibryio had to wait some time before properly training him.

Time had passed, five years to be specific. Training began when Naruto was turning 3 years-old.

"Boy you'll be an amazing weapon" Nibryio had whisper once, after seeing Naruto train the whole day, non-stop.

Naruto had raised his head and looked at him, with questions in his blue eyes.

Nibryio only smiled at him and told him he could rest.

The time to give him _that_ was coming closer, and the power inside him was just waking…

* * *

**A/N:** ~Sigh~ I FINISHED!

This is still kind of short but I'll get better, just wait a little longer.

And I'll be uploading every Tuesday if nothing gets in my way ^.^

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like!


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: **Le me no owning Naruto

* * *

_**Training**_

_A hallway. Darkness_

_Drip~ Drip~_

_Rooms, nothing is inside them._

_But _he _continued to look. Opening door after door._

_Creak~_

_ "Searching for knowledge and power?!" –A hoarse voice asked from the middle of the, just opened, room_

"Waaah!" –Naruto yelled

Nibryio face-palmed himself. It was the third time now.

"You have to fight him, not run away" –Nibryio explained Naruto again.

"But it is scary" –Naruto wailed, with horror in his blue eyes

Of course a shadow in the middle of a room would scare a 6 years old boy, but Nibryio had already explain him, several times, that he was stronger than that shadow.

-Like a week before this-

"Now boy, you're big enough to handle _it_. Sit down on your meditating position" –Nibryio ordered- "This won't take too long. You will feel a slight pain and may pass out for a while, but there is nothing more to it."

"Are you sure he can handle it?" –other celestial being asked- "Kami gave you permission to do this, but I fear something may go wrong"

Yes, after some talk Nibryio had managed to get Kami's approval, with one condition, obviously, he was not to harm, in any way, the human realm.

"Everything will be okay! Go bother someone else" –Nibryio answered and motion with his hand for her to go

Naruto, unaware of this conversation, was sitting as Nibryio had asked him. Crossing his legs and joining fists on his lap.

Leaving her aside, Nibryio walked toward Naruto and touched his neck. Naruto fidget at the touch and shrink his shoulders at the sudden pain. He passed out. Nibryio carried him to a nearby tree, while the seal was forming on Naruto's neck: a wolf-like animal that was standing on his back legs, clawing with his front ones and showing big fangs.

Nibryio expected that Naruto would wake up after some hours of rest. He had to wait some days, though.

The fact that the boy was still unconscious got to Kami's ears (not that something could be hidden from her). She scolded Nibryio harshly, reminding him that she could just eliminate Sanguinem Furioris if she wanted to.

_Sanguinem Furioris_. The Divine Hunter own and unique trait. Nibryio, the Divine Hunter, wanted to give his trait to the humans, but being as dangerous as it is, Kami prohibited it. But she was forced to accept after that attack some years ago, were the Kyubi had almost destroy an entire village.

The boy had waken some days later, as if nothing had ever happen. There is when Nibryio had explain Naruto that training would changes a bit.

* * *

In Konoha. The Hyuga Compound.

Here is where we find the very shy Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the clan.

She is shy indeed, but we'll get to know her better... soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I'm so late. I'm trying my best. It is still kind of short but I still hope it'll get better.

I may upload other chapter tomorrow, since this was actually last week chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow (I may work faster that way :D)

BTW: I did change Kami from a he to a she... making things interesting! :3


	4. Finding

**Disclaimer:** Kishi is still the owner

* * *

_**Finding**_

In Konoha, the Hokage's tower; Minato is assigning a mission

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this C-rank mission Kakashi, but I need someone to do it. You just have to go and check this forest; there have been reports of weird thing happening around it. It must be just a wild animal. The specific location will be handed to you on your way out"

Kakashi eyed his ex-sensei and just nodded, on his so very boring attitude.

Kakashi would have preferred to stay home and read his favorite book (_Icha Icha Paradise_), but he found himself on his way to complete the C-rank mission that was assign to him. On the gates he was handed with the forest directions, as Minato had said.

Somewhere in the North, was what the map showed.

"_I can get there today if I walk in a quick pace"_ –was Kakashi's thought

Only he couldn't imagine there were no wild animal waiting for him...

* * *

~Meanwhile in that place which name will be reveal sooner than later~

"Okay boy, wake up already!" –This was Nibryio's way to wake up a very sleepy Naruto. Of course energy would always found its way through his veins just a heartbeat after of waking- "Today we will continue with your training, you've improve a lot; thanks Kami you're not running away anymore or I would…" –That last thing was more of a whisper to himself.

He was risking his life on this. Kami almost killed him when the boy passed out for so long, only thing that stopped her was Naruto's heartbeat –calm but strong heart beats.

And she would definitively kill him if he was to harm the boy in some way.

"Try finding that door again, boy" –Nibryio commanded

Naruto sat on his meditating position and...

_A hallway. Darkness._

_Drip~ Drip~_

_Rooms, nothing is inside them._

_Creak~_

"_Searching for knowledge and power, again?!" –A hoarse voice asked- "Will you stay longer this time?"_

"Found it" –Naruto whispered

"Okay, now don't let him fool you" –Nibryio whispered back, knowing that he was not supposed to interfere...

* * *

Kakashi stopped. He was getting close to his destination. He entered a tea shop nearby, approach an old lady and asked her:

"Have you heard of anything weird, that's been happening around a forest nearby?"

Poor old lady seemed to be really scared, she had not heard him approach, but answered in a shaky voice:

"Weird thing have always happen in that forest. You shall not enter it. Not even wonder about it... There are strange forces in it. Lot of people tries to go in, and they go but... they never return"

Kakashi nodded a 'thank you' and exited the tea shop. He continued to walk towards his destination...

'Strange forces' 'They never return'

* * *

"Hahaha I won to that shadow!" –Naruto screamed in joy

"Okay boy now calm down a little, you are just half way there"

It was too late though... Naruto been so excited about it had decided to run and celebrated. Little did he know he was faster now and was soon really far from his usual spot in the forest.

He stopped and looked around, trees and trees and just more trees if you were to ask.

He decided to move forward; he could find some direction if he was careful.

Kakashi halted. He had heard something, a branch breaking, coming from the forest. He scan the area until he was able to see it.

Yes, his eyes were not playing games with him. There in front of him was standing a 6 years old copy of his sensei...


	5. Finding pt2

**Disclaimer: **Me owning Naruto HAHAHA! the pencil I write with is not even mine

* * *

_**Finding **__pt.2_

"Where's the boy?" –Kami asked

You see she had taken a liking for the boy and she frequently visit him, well when she was not seeing over the world, she would dedicate him some minutes.

"The boy? Oh~ He went for a run..." –Nibryio answered, hiding his own fear

Nibryio was on his way to look for him when Kami appeared

"How is the boy training going?"

"He is doing well, yes he is managing it pretty well" –Nibryio said, looking around to see if he could find Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

Naruto was no longer on Sanguinem Furioris, it went off the moment he realized he was lost.

He continued to walk until he found himself in front of a man. This man was oddly dressed, there was a mask covering his nose and mouth, and a band covering his left eye. He couldn't think of anything to describe his hair, which was gray. There was something in the way his only visible eye was open that made Naruto think he was surprised.

oOoOoO

The boy standing in front of Kakashi was just like Minato. Blue eyes, blond mischievous hair, main difference was that this boy had some whisker-like marks crossing his cheeks.

Kakashi decided to get closer...

* * *

"Someone is getting really close to the forest" –Kami announced, with an all-knowing voice

"The boy!" –Nibryio whispered, of course Kami heard it

"What happened to him?!" –Kami asked, although she already knew the answer

She teleport both of them to be were Kakashi and Naruto are. She made Nibryio and herself invisible to human eyes.

"You need to stop him! He will take the boy with him if you don't do something now!" –Nibryio said to Kami, knowing that Kakashi and Naruto wouldn't be able to hear

"No" –was Kami's simple answer

"But why?!" –Nibryio asked, almost yelling

"You've kept the boy for too long already, I'll let that man take him. He needs to be around humans, you know.

"But training...?" –Nibryio tried again, but was cut off by Kami

"You said training was doing well, so I don't see anything wrong on letting him go" –Kami answered, with a calm voice – "Besides that man... yes that man will take him to a safe place."

All this talking was not even noticed by the two humans that were still eyeing each other.

Kakashi walked just a little bit closer and stopped again, after seeing how the boy assumed an attack stance.

This surprised Kakashi a lot, the stance was really threatening.

"_I won't risk my life trying to discover if this boy is really harmful, I'll just knock him out with genjutsu"_

That was Kakashi's thought.

Little did he know that would be ineffective.

Kakashi pulled up his band revealing a red eye, the Sharingan. Naruto not knowing what it was stared directly into it. Nothing happened though.

He tried again, nothing.

Naruto tilted his head to the right, question filling his blue eyes. _Was that man trying to do something with that eye._

Kakashi giving up the idea of using genjutsu decided to go for it.

A hit on the back of the neck was enough to kick the boy out.

Kakashi picked the boy up and decided that it was early enough to make the trip back to Konoha.

So there he goes, unconscious of the two celestial being that were watching him leave.

oOoOoO

Konoha's gates were visible in the distance; it was late afternoon, the sun was setting somewhere behind the mountains.

Kakashi continued to walk with the boy on his back.

Reporting to the Hokage was main thing now.

* * *

**A/N: **SURPISE! :D

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow if you like! ^_^


	6. Cha wait this ain't a chap

**WARNING!: **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

As I already told someone out there, I'm handing my laptop to a technician because my screen is falling -_-'

So, yeah... I don't know when he'll hand it back

This is hard for me as well (Inner is like: _'Noo! My computer! My Life!'_ -dramatic cry-) so be patient and next chapter will definitively be longer (_for all of those that asked for longer chaps_)

BTW:

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_**

(the chapters not this one)

(_If you're just a ghost reader then you should review_ ¬¬ )


	7. They Found Him

_**They Found Him**_

Kami left after telling Nibryio that he should let the man take the boy away and that he was allowed to watch him for this last day with the only condition of not interfering in anyway on the kid's life.

Nibryio was left alone, in a clear space between the trees of the forest, -that, by the way, not even birds would try to land on- watching over both humans. He was rather nervous about letting the boy go, of course training had improve a lot but the boy was just halfway with the first stage of Sanguinem Furioris.

For what the boy had told him the shadow would ask him if he was looking for knowledge; that was what the first stage granted –along with the power to balance it. There were 2 more stages missing, and that was what was troubling Nibryio.

He was glad though, the boy was something else. Just the stance he was in was enough to frighten an adult shinobi. Observing him could, after all, prove to be beneficial.

The man had started to move, taking the boy with him. He had tried a genjutsu before going for his neck.

Genjutsu wouldn't affect the boy in any way. Sanguinem Furioris would deflect it. It was like a shield he'll have on him 24/7 without even noticing it.

The man continued to walk for a time, unaware of the fact that there was someone trailing him. The road was sort of lonely; just some villagers would pass now and then, carrying some bags and things. They would watch the man as he carried the boy and wonder, but they'll never say something though. Nibryio saw the way the man's face lit up -just slightly, a mere human wouldn't have notice it, they would only see his bored face- when he got a glace of a village gates; maybe carrying the boy was something tiring after all.

Nibryio saw the man nod his head to other shinobi after passing the gates.

It was a calm village -at first sight that is- with a joyful spirit around it.

He saw the man nodding to other people as he made his way to a tall building –oh well, that is where he thought he was heading.

* * *

The sun was setting in the horizon, casting shadows everywhere. Villagers would start closing their shops, and teens would go to the park with their friends for a walk. He was glad things were going better now; the Kyubi attack 6 years ago had affect the village greatly.

His work as the hokage was to bring peace back, and he had made all he could to bring it back. Minato couldn't understand though the fact that the villagers would hate the Uchiha boy so much. He had, in a way, saved the village as well.

His days would pass by; he'll sign papers, read reports, assign missions, go home and so on. Going home was kind of a hard thing for him, knowing that there was only his wife waiting for him -and that could be enough for somebody else but not for him, no while he knew that there should be a little boy waiting for him as well.

'_Guess is time for me to go'_ –Minato thought, with a sigh

He arranged some papers that were over the desk and placed them on a drawer. He had decided to walk his way home, he could say hi to some of the villagers that way.

He was standing up when he heard a knocking. Sighing he walked to the windows that were behind him, and said in a loud voice:

"Come in"

"Kakashi is here for a report, Hokage-sama" this was his secretary, announcing something he'll find rather awkward: Kakashi? Reporting? For a mission he gave him today!? Was this some kind of joke?

"Tell him to come in" Minato answered with a giggle, still watching the view the windows gave him

"Well there were no wild animals in that forest... but I guess I found something more interesting. You may want to take a look" Kakashi said as he settled the boy on top of the hokage's desk -seeing that there was no other place to put him

* * *

**A/N: **Well it is not finished... I'm still searching for a way to convey the feelings I want

The length is improving slowly (haha that's what I think) but a promise is a promise and I promised longer chapter so you'll definitively get them!

Please tell me what you think -there is a review section just below this!


End file.
